Deal with the Devil
by Buffyrules
Summary: When Buffy dies at the hands of the Master, she wakes up and finds and old wizard standing above her, wanting to make a deal. The Drawing of the Three: The Dark Tower II
1. The First Meeting

"**Deal with the Devil"**

**By Buffyrules.**

**Summary: After Buffy fights the Master she wakes up on a beach, with a man Standing over her. **

**Timeline: First Season Finale of BTVS, The Drawing of the Three: The Dark Tower II, before Roland wakes up on the beach. **

She was at peace, she no longer felt the weight of the world, she rested. She woke up hours later on a beach, the sunlight was too bright for her, she squinted her eyes as she looked around. What she saw was nothing, nothing but sand and water all around her.

She tried to push herself up but her head wouldn't allow it to happen, she laid back down. _Who knew purgatory would be like my old world,_ she told herself. The sand felt more comfortable then her bed, at her house. _Her house, Dawn, Willow, Xander, mom, Giles, god how I miss all of them._ She put her hands to her face and cried.

The sound of crunching sand pulled her back into reality, she got up on her elbows, her head started throbbing harder, and saw a the silhouette of a dark man standing against the sun, she couldn't see his face, but he looked like he was wearing blue jeans and a sweatshirt. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could see his grin, the grin of a monster.

He stood over her, hands on his hips and looking down on her. He didn't move, not a muscle in his face moved, even the wind didn't move his hair.

"Hello there" He saluted her and walked a couple spaces towards her, as if he was hesitant to be near her.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to block the sun so she could look at her face. She could still only see the shadow of his face. She got a bad feeling from this guy.

"Nobody, nobody you know anyways. I am here to offer you a deal." The man reached into his pocket and withdrew a paperclip.

"What kind of deal are you talking about?" the girl asked, the vibe she was getting from him was enough to make her turn it down right now and here, but she wanted to see, just in case.

"Your too young now, but lets say eight, seven years from now when I need help you help me. I will grant you three, yes three wishes between now and then." His grinned managed to stay on the man even when he was talking.

"Ok, but lets say seven or eight years come, what happens then? You come for my soul?" She was now on her feet, even though he head had made massive protest.

"Nothing like that Buffy, you just help me exterminate an old enemy. You aren't well experienced in the ways of magic and the world yet, I would eight years or so you should be perfect." It seemed he had read her mind, she was going to ask him why didn't she just kill the enemy right now.

"Our conversation is done, its time for you to go home." The man walked up to her, put his hand on her forehead and started saying world in the High Speech.

"What's your name?" she asked, but she was thrown backward and everything disappeared. She opened her eyes and was looking right into Xander Harris's eyes.

"Randall Flagg" was what she heard after she caught her breath. He gave her life back to her. She was about to start celebrating when she remembered what was going on. The Master was about to leave the sewer, he did escape the sewer.


	2. Wish Granted

Buffy walked down into her basement carrying candles and one very important book. Her mom and sister wasn't home and the gang were all at the library doing research on the Mayor. This was the only alone time she had left, before graduation anyways.

She set the candles on the floor in a circular fashion and lit them all. She took out a bottle of sand and one of her own knives she took from her collection. Buffy sat down in the middle of the circle and looked down at her arm.

It had been two years since she died and met Randall Flagg, the man who saved her life. Over the years she had come to figure out that maybe he had some sort of protection over her because the Master couldn't hypnotize her, not one of her enemies got that close to killing her, and he had to be some influence in all of this. A few days after her death she found something on her arm, imprinted like a tattoo, it said two words: slit wrist. It didn't occur to her until a year later that maybe that's how she had to meet him again, she had to die.

She picked up the knife and put it against her wrist, she thought for a moment, she slit it, both of them. If there was any hope at all in defeating the Mayor he was the only one that could have shown her.

It took a few minutes before she started feeling woozy, things started to go blurry, her basement gradually started fading away into nothingness. That's when she start thinking maybe it was a bad idea. She died, and he body fell into the candles, lighting her body on fire.

* * *

Buffy woke up on the beach, she felt the same effect as last time, bad headache and weakness. The sand, the comfortable sand beneath her, it felt so good. This time she could actually get up, no matter how much her head protested.

She got up and looked around, she saw water rising and falling against the shore, making a _whooshing _sound. She looked behind her and saw that it was nothing but sand, with mountains way in the distance. The sun was setting behind them.

"Its always a beautiful sunset here Buffy."

She turned around and saw the same shadowy figure. This time however she could see the clear features of his face, he still had that smile of a madman, his hair was bushy and he wore jeans and a jean jacket. A lot of buttons were on his jacket.

"It is, yes. Mr. Flagg, I'm here to use one of my wishes." Buffy said, standing right in front of him.

"Yes, that was my first guess. I hear your graduating, good for you. You are well on your way. Okay, what's your first wish?" He asked.

"My first wish is for you to give me a way to defeat the Mayor. I have exhausted all of my time and energy on this guy and I still have found no weakness. I need your help."

Randall took out from his jacket a little television.

"What are you doing?" She asked him as he fiddled with it, he turned it on and gave it to her.

The screen showed her body burning with the entire house swallowed up. She dropped it on the ground.

"That's you in your world right now. I may let you have two wishes right now." He didn't have fear, but urgency in his voice.

Buffy thought a minutes and finally came up with an answer.

"I also wish that when you send me back everything would be normal, not burned or anything." She said.

Randall smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What about my first wish?" She asked.

"It will come to you, in a dream." He said.

He did the exact thing he did the first time, he started speaking in the High Speech and she was sent flying backwards.

* * *

She woke up on the floor of the basement, nothing burned or changed. She hopped really bad that the man, whoever he was for real, made good on his deal. 


End file.
